Artpop (album)/Background
Shortly after the release of Born This Way in May of 2011, Gaga revealed in interviews that she was ready to make another album. During an interview in the press room of the 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards, held on June 19, 2011, Lady Gaga announced that she had already begun writing new songs. Over the course of the year, through various interviews, Gaga talked about continuously writing more and more material for a future album. On March 23rd, Gaga tweeted "#MyFavoriteGagaAlbumIs The next one." 12:34 PM via web Producers Gaga confirmed the involvement of the same producers for Born This Way: RedOne, DJ White Shadow and Fernando Garibay with two new producers being Zedd and Madeon respectively. This time around, DJ White Shadow became the musical director alongside of Gaga replacing Fernando Garibay who took that role for Born This Way. On November 18, 2012, Gaga commented on strange song title being registered and attributed to her on BMI through Little Monsters by a post title "BMI Rumors": :i've seen them on twitter, and all of the "leaking titles" or "collaborations" rumored are completely untrue. the only writers i've collaborated with are my producers (you know i write my own stuff) and you know the producers i've worked with so far (except a few)--and they have not worked with any artists before me anyways...thats all! Fernando Garibay In December of 2011, Fernando shared to MTV News a few informations about the next album: "I get a little bit of anxiety thinking about that right now. I wanna just always try to outdo ourselves, our songs. They're already incredible songs. But I feel like she's so young," he said, adding that the record is in its early stages and that "there's a lot of room to grow." He also shared his plan to follow Gaga on tour during the Born This Way Ball and that this won't halt the recording process. "The last record we made in bus stops and hotel rooms," he said. "Wherever she's at, we'll make it." However the recording schedule pans out, Garibay knows he and Gaga will continue experimenting with new sounds. "She's the perfect platform for me to express myself," he said. "You can do stuff with her that you can't do with anybody else. It's amazing." After that, no news of their collaboration was heard and DJ White Shadow replaced Fernando as the musical director for the album. RedOne When asked about his contribution by MTV News (November 2012) to the project RedOne revealed: : “''We couldn’t get together in the studio but we’ve been sending ideas back and forth, and it’s very focused on writing really good songs and, of course, with the vibe of different sounds, different kinds of productions.” At the BMI Pop Awards on May 13, 2013, RedOne revealed that they worked on half a song or a song ("Gypsy") but that they were not actively working together and that they might record more song together. Zedd In February 2013, Zedd Stated In An Interview During A Panel Of Questions: : "For me, it's the biggest honor as not many people get to work with one of the biggest artists in the world. It's even better that I was a huge fan of Gaga before and it was a dream of mine to produce a song for her. In that sense, the pressure on it is huge! That said, the fact that she is so open-minded musically and creatively has made it easier in some ways." : "She wants me to do the craziest songs I can possibly do. I'm not thinking about fitting a shoe on the right foot. We're doing something completely unique and what we think is new. She's not been saying, 'You need to please my fans so make the songs sound like this', we've just made music. I think Gaga did exactly what she wanted with Born This Way and I think that's the only way you can be a true artist. It's the same with ARTPOP, she's just doing what she wants to do." : "We've actually been together for most of the sessions. We spent a few months together in LA a while ago and then I went on tour with her in Asia for almost two months. After the shows we would set up a studio and work on the track. We tried to avoid working solely over email as it's hard to bounce off each other's ideas that way." : "It was. We laid down the musical parts and then I could clean it up in a proper studio afterwards. Seriously, we've been working with the worst speakers you can imagine! That said, her lyrics or vocals won't sound any worse just because she did it in a hotel." Talking with Rolling Stone (May 2013), Zedd revealed that they completed around 5 or 6 potentials songs for the album. He also explained that they have more ideas and half-finished songs that could be completed to be included on the album. On June 15th, 2013, Zedd, one of the producers of ARTPOP, teased The Rolling Stone that he and Gaga don't have to please anyone and everything is open and nothing is too crazy. Zedd also says he is really, really excited for people the hear the new music and can't imagine anyone not liking it as it is "really fucking cool"! They've made 5 to 6 songs that don't have to be 3:30 just to fit the radio, but he doesn't know if they'll make the final cut, its all up to Gaga to decide. He also said earlier that the two didn't try to make and EDM, but didn't try not to, so that hints ARTPOP to have a little EDM in it. Madeon On March 20th 2013, Madeon stated: :"She's great. She's a really, really interesting and nice person. From a personal standpoint it's been hugely admirational, to be like, 'Wow - you're at this level of super, ultimate fame - and there's this aura of superstardom - and you're still an engaging and nice person'. So that was really humbling." He continued, "Professionally, I think she's amazing. She would come out of a show after singing' live for three hours and giving it everything, but just go straight to the studio and record She would still give everything - even on the demo take! She's really impressive." Inspiration In an interview with ''Access Hollywood in 2012, Gaga describe themes which were being explored for the album: : "I'm fascinated with the decay of the blonde pop icon and how culture loves to build and give birth to fantasies and then destroy them and what that means. It's something I want to explore on my next album.” The theme described match the lyrics of "Princess Die" and apart from that song, the information revealed later in the year indicated a less darker tone. It is unknown if these songs written with that theme are still considered or were discarted. On July 8, 2012, before performing "Princess Die" during The Born This Way Ball Tour, Lady Gaga reluctantly revealed what she felt about the next album "I feel that when I wrote Born This Way, I demonstrated a sense of maturity, and I feel that on the next album, there’s a lack of maturity.” During the Born This Way Ball, Gaga revealed that the inspiration for the album was "possibilities". On August 3, 2012, in a Little Monsters chat, she revealed that the album was inspired by the kind of music she has been creating and the genre she has built. On August 3, 2012, in a Little Monsters chat, she explained the title to fans through a chat on Little Monsters saying "Artpop could mean anything, pop art was a movement in the '70s that is still alive now." On October 30, Gaga further confirmed that the album will feel like a "piece" similar to how the album Born This Way and the songs were interlinked to each other. Songs Here are some titles that have been mentioned by Gaga herself, the DJs and producers involved on ARTPOP and the Haus over the past months prior to the album release. "ARTPOP" : Main article: "Artpop" On August 3, 2012, on Little Monsters, Gaga posted a lyric fron the song: "We could, we could, belong together, ARTPOP." Each of Lady Gaga's past studio albums have a title track. On December 28, 2012, on Twitter, Gaga posted another song lyric: "I try to sell myself but i am really laughing, because i just love the music not the bling - ARTPOP 2013" On August 2013, Gaga confirmed there is a song on the album called "ARTPOP". She also confirmed some of its lyrics: "We could belong together, ARTPOP" "Applause" : Main article: "Applause" "Applause" is the lead single of Artpop. The song has been released on August 19, 2013; it was written by Gaga and produced by DJ White Shadow in 2012. The song title was first revealed via Gaga's Twitter on January 4, 2013. On July 24rd, 2013, Tara Savelo posted a picture of Gaga working on what seems to be the cover for the track on LittleMonsters. Shortly after Tara posted, Gaga began commenting what are believed to be lyrics from the track. These include: "Baby I could bare...put it in here...if only fame had an IV...being a away from you...i found the vein..." On July 28, Gaga tweeted that Artpop could be pre-ordered on the same day that her new single "Applause" would be released. This confirmed that "Applause" is the lead single of Artpop. The music video for the single has been released on the same day as the single. The song was originally rumored to be titled as "The Applause". "Mary Jane Holland" On August 9th, Gaga tweeted some lyrics to a new song named Mary Jane Holland. "Aura" On October 29, 2012, Gaga sent a message to Zedd on Twitter saying: "been listening to **rq* all day". Some fans believe this to be "Burqa", the title of a confirmed track on ARTPOP. The name was mentioned during Monstervision No.8, when Gaga asked Terry Richardson "Are you singing "Burqa"?" during the clip. This speculation was furthered when Joe Germanotta told fans that "Burqa" was the best song on ARTPOP. In August 2013, a demo version of the song, "Aura" was leaked online. The song was speculated to be Burqa. On the 1st of September Gaga performed 'Aura' at Swinefest (iTunes Festival). "G.U.Y. (Girl Under You)" : Main article: "G.U.Y. (Girl Under You)" She revealed the song title in an interview with Stylist magazine. Shortly after the publication of the article, Gaga published a message on Little Monsters: "They got the title wrong. its G.U.Y (Girl Under You) :)" In the comments, fans asked who was the producer behind the song and Gaga revealed that it is Zedd. "Sexxx Dreams" Gaga revealed the lyrics to a new song title "Sex Dreams" via Twitter on February 6, 2013. :"We could be caught, were both convicted criminals of thought. -Sex Dreams #ARTPOP" On an interview, Gaga confirmed Sex Dreams was originally intended to be the lead single from the album. On August 30, 2013, Gaga uploaded a video of her rehearsing Sex Dreams for the 2013 iTunes Fesitval in London. She also tweeted lyrics from the song. "Dope" On February 10, 2013 Gaga tweeted the lyrics "I'd rather be poor and happy than rich and alone" and blocked out the song title with hyphens (- ----- -- ---- -) and #ARTPOP. At that time, the song as titled "I Wanna Be With U" which was also the title she used for the iTunes Music Festival. "Swine" In August 2013, in an interview with Marina Abramovic for V Magazine , Gaga confirmed the song, Swine, to be on ARTPOP. She mentioned the inspiration behind the song by noting her rise to fame and the things she had to do for greedy men (Swine) early on in the business. She also released four pictures done by Tara Savelo on Little Monsters featuring the lyrics to Swine written along the sides and sketches of promotional pictures edited with pig noses and curly tails in promotion for Swinefest, or her upcoming iTunes Festival performance. "MANiCURE" On August 29, 2013, Gaga uploaded a video on YouTube of her rehearsing MANiCURE for the 2013 iTunes Festival in London. She also tweeted some lyrics from the song. "Jewels N' Drugs" On the 2013 Video Music Awards red carpet, Gaga confirmed rapper Too $hort to be featured on a song on ARTPOP. The collaboration, Jewels & Drugs, was performed at SWINEFEST on September 1, 2013. "Gypsy" : Main article: "Gypsy" Gaga confirmed in an interview with Fun Radio that a new song on the album is called Gypsy. "Donatella" In an interview with Just Jared, Lady Gaga confirmed the song "Donatella". She described the song as an upbeat, fun song celebrating Donatella Versace as person, instead of the Versace label. Do What U Want (With My Body) In September 2013, Lady gaga tweeted this lyrics: : You can't have my heart and you won't use my mind but do what you want (with my body) do what you want with my body, : You can't stop my voice cuz' you don't own my life but do what you want (with my body) do what you want with my body. : Write what you want, say what you want 'bout me, if you're wonderin' know that im not sorry. Do what you want (what you want with my body) And after she tweeted that the song is named 'Do What You Want (With My Body)' Outtakes "Princess Die" : Main article: "Princess Die" In an interview with Vanity Fair for the January 2012 issue, it was revealed that Gaga was working on a song inspired by Princess Diana. The interviewer described Gaga playing an acoustic version of the song during the interview: :"Gaga went to the piano to play us a new song she was working on about Princess Diana--a song about fame and '' :''celebrity death. Even in its rough stages, it has her trademark catchy chorus, and she sang the sad slightly bitter lyrics in full voice." Lady Gaga debuted the song "Princess Die" on June 27, 2012, at the Rod Laver Arena performance of The Born This Way Ball Tour, but she said she was unsure if the song would make it onto her album. In October, Gaga confirmed that the "slow tempo" version would not be included on the album, but a new "uptempo version" had potential for the album. Collaboration with Kendrick Lamar In 2012, Gaga revealed that she had worked with Kendrick Lamar for his album. The title, "PARTYNAUSEOUS", was revealed for the album, however due to time constraints, the song did not make his album. A different song was revealed by Vincent Herbert to be considered on ARTPOP, but no further details have been revealed. Collaboration with Azealia Banks In 2012, Gaga recorded "Ratchet" and "Red Flame" with Azealia Banks. Gaga confirmed later that she had written a lot of material for the album and wasn't sure if any of the songs with Banks would make the album. During an interview, Azealia talked about the songs they did together and her opinion on why they didn't make the album: "I did a few songs with her but they didn't make her album - and when I listened to her new stuff, they didn't fit. But I know her, and she's really nice, sweet and funny. She reminds me a lot of myself in her creativity and fierceness, and in her weirdness." "Tea" : Main article: "Tea" She revealed the song title "Tea" and some of the lyrics via Twitter on October 11, 2012: : "its been oolong since i've had a sip and I get this feeling, i need a green detox the truth will be the winner tonight -from TEA on ARTPOP." Session with Dallas Austin On May 31, 2013 Lady Gaga posted on Little Monsters a picture of herself and Dallas Austin working on the album. However, it is not known as of July 2013 if he will collaborate with her on the album, as the picture was only of them in the studio, working on a new TLC song, Posh Life, which Lady Gaga wrote. "Brooklyn Nights" She revealed the song title "Brooklyn Nights" and some of the lyrics via Twitter on September 19,2013: : "I always thought it was you, you always thought it was me. We always thought we were. It seemed like a real perfect fit, those Brooklyn Nights set us free." Gaga explained on Twitter on October 13, 2013 that she wants to release the song on the application during the album cycle and that she still want to work on the track. In 2014, the song leaked online. "Temple" She revealed the song title "Temple" via Twitter on September 19, 2013. Related facts *While appearing on Alan Carr: Chatty Man, Gaga revealed that she played a song for Elton John and asked him to sing it as a duet with her. She later stated in a December 2011 interview on the On Air with Ryan Seacrest that she wrote Elton's lyrics, but he was free to change his lines if he wants too. *On July 25, 2012, Douglas Aldrich, the guitarist of Whitesnake, recorded him playing the guitar on a track. *During the process, Gaga hinted her her plan to release the album in two parts. However, no official announcement have been made regarding a second volume since then. *On September 20, 2012, Vincent Herbert confirmed that 6 to 7 songs were being considered (recorded) to be included. He also revealed that Gaga and Kendrick Lamar recorded a song for ARTPOP. *On October 23, 2012, Lady Gaga tweeted a fan confirmation that ARTPOP will see the continuation of the Telephone video. It is not confirmed if Beyoncé will return. ("Aura")